Paw Patrol: Ask Marshall, Everest Or Chase Any Questions
by MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01
Summary: Okay, here we go, I got my 3 FAVORITE Pups here Ready to answer any questions for you. Ask 1 at a time, or 2, or just all 3, you choose! :D Ask away! P.S. They can also answer any questions you might have reguarding my other story, "Cold Winds" if you like!
1. Welcome!

_Authors Note: This Is A Question And Answer Story Where You Ask Marshall, Everest, or Chase...Or All 3, Questions And That Certain Pup Will Answer The Question For You In the Next Chapter, And Once They Answer Your Questions, If You Have More, Leave Another Review And They Will Answer Them in The Next Chapter, It'll pretty Much Be Like That! :P_

 _Anyway, Ask Away! :P_

 **Everest:** You Ready to go Pups?

 **Marshall:** Oh Yeah, I'm Ready!

 **Chase:** So Am I, I'm Always Ready.

 **Everest:** Okay Then, Ask Us Away!

Okay, Hope You Enjoy Asking these 3 Awesome Pups Your Questions! :P

~MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01


	2. Answers

_Authors Note: Here we go! :D  
_

 _Megan Kendell: Hey Marshall I have a question for you. How did Ryder recruit you?_

 **Marshall:** Well Megan, for as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to help anyone I can, and one day, there was a fire at a house, the family had just been rescued, but a little girl was crying and I heard her say that there was a young kitten that was hers that was left in her room, it almost made me cry seeing her cry like that, so without a second thought, I ran into the burning house and rescued her kitten, Ryder heard about it and saw it on the news, came to my house to talk to me and my parents and offered to be his Fire Pup, I was so excited! That's how I was recruited!

 _Guest: Everest- why don't you appear as much as the other pups_

 _Marshall- on this site, sometimes you are with chase and other times with Everest, you are also with Zuma or rocky so the question is who do you love_

 _Chase- similar question so you love Skye or Marshall_

 **Everest:** *Sighs* That's a good question, I don't know. Someone needs to go find that person and demand him to give me a bigger part. Personally, I think I do a very good job with the rescues I do...I hope that they give me a bigger part soon.

 **Marshall: *** Puts paw on her shoulder* Don't worry Everest, I'm sure that they will give you a bigger part soon.

 **Everest:** *Hugs Marshall* Thanks Marshall.

 **Marshall:** You're welcome Everest. And to answer your question "Guest"...I love Chase, but as a Brother...Rocky and Zuma are Great Friends but...It's Everest who I Really Love...She's the only pup for me.

 **Chase:** I love Marshall as a Brother to, it's Skye who I'd like to be with, hopefully she wants to be with me to like Everest does with Marshall.

 _Marshall x Chase and Rocky Fan: Everest: In Cold Winds, you said you are concerned about you're parents; do you remember anything about them when you were younger that could help Ryder and his team help you find them?_

 _Marshall: What was life like before you joined the PAW Patrol and still a pup on the streets?_

 _Chase: When you and Marshall are together, what is the most enjoyable thing you've done together with him?_

 **Everest:** Well, I wish I could remember, but I was so young, sadly I can't remember.

 **Marshall:** Well, it was alright, I didn't have many friends due to the fact I'm so clumsy, but my parents took good care of me, and the few friends I had also helped a great deal, so for the most part, it was good.

 **Chase:** *smiles at Marshall* Well, for Marshall and I, the most enjoyable thing I've done with him is become brothers with him.

 _Tomcat549: Marshall, if you and Everest went on a dream vacation together, where would it be and why?_  
 _Chase, what's it like being a Super Spy?_  
 _Everest, if you could compete in one sport in the Winter Olympics, what would it be and why?_

 **Marshall:** *Looks at Everest* Let's see, I'd say our dream vacation would be to go to the beach on a very small island with it only being the 2 of us.

 **Chase:** Being a Super Spy is So Awesome. You got all these gadgets you can use, a drone to find people, it's Awesome!

 **Everest:** It would be skiing because it is like the most Awesomeness sport ever.

 _Guest: Marshall:Do u love chase or Everest as thats the two fandoms most liked and if u do will you comfess_

 **Marshall:** Well, I've already confessed, Chase is my brother, but I Love Everest, she's my one and only.

 _Wild coasta: Marshall: do you have 4 left feet?_

 _Chase: What are your feelings for Skye?_

 _Everest: where did you get thr hat/tobbogan you always wear?_

 **Marshall:** *Confused* Um, no, I don't think I do.

 **Chase:** *Scratching the back of his neck* Uh, well, I guess it's that I love her, but I'm not sure she feels the same way, we'll have to see.

 **Everest:** Well, I'm assuming that I got my hat from my parents. It's so comfortable, nice, warm, and soft.

 _Titanflame: I have a question for all pups: when you grow up what you will do?_

 **Marshall:** Well, I hope to continue being a fire rescue dog, and to live the rest of my life with Everest!

 **Everest:** Same as Marshall, I want to continue being a rescue dog, but also be with Marshall for the rest of time!

 **Chase:** I hope to continue to continue being a Police/Spy dog and maybe one day, work for the government or FBI...and to also be with Skye.

 _DGJ (Guest): Deer Chase on the episode of pups save a pool day who are wearing sky diving captain do you have girlish thoughts or want to be a girl?_

 **Chase:** No, of course not...I would like to only be me...I was just wearing it to be funny, I wanted to make everyone laugh.

Awesome questions ya'll, the pups really enjoyed answering your questions! Alight, so this is the first set of questions, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask. :)

Remember, Appropriate questions only, Thanks! :D

~MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01


	3. Answers 2 & Chase's Announcement!

_Authors Note: Here we go! :D  
_

 _Josh DD: Marshall - How did you meet Chase and Skye? And when you first met Everest, what sentiment did you have?_

 _Josh DD: Everest - How come you lived in the South Pole? And where was home before that?_

 **Marshall:** Well, it was before I was recruited, I was being bullied by an older and much bigger Pitbull, and Chase here, saw him pushing me and then when he hit me and I fell to the ground, also twisting my paw the wrong way, he growled at the bully and caught him with his net canon, also containing Ryder to send the bully off to the pound. He approached me, asked if I was alright and offered to help me by walking me to Katie's. It was hard to walk so Chase allowed me to lean on him. I was so grateful, and from that day forward, our friendship grew stronger to the point where we are brothers now.

As for Skye, I first met her when she was the next pup to be recruited by Ryder after me.

And when I first met Everest, it was almost love at first site. She looked so...beautiful, her perfect fur color, beautiful eyes, Very Brave, she was perfect.

 **Everest:** *Blushing a little* Wow Marshall, you really thought all that about me at first site?

 **Marshall:** *Blushing a little to* Well, yeah, of course...you're the only pup for me.

 **Everest:** *Walks to Marshall and nuzzles him, his cheeks as red as his fire truck* Oh Marshall, you're the only pup for me to. To answer your question Josh, I'm not sure why we lived there, I guess my parents liked the privacy and didn't want many neighbors. Ad before the South Pole, I not sure either, probably because I was just to young, sorry I wasn't much help to your question.

 _Kaleb Hayes:If you 3 were power rangers, what generation would you be ?_

 **Marshall:** *Looks at Chase and Everest* Ummmm, sorry but, could you tell us what you mean by generations please? We're confused.

 _Wild coasta: Marshall: Could you do the Whip/ nae nae_

 _Chase: Where did Ryder find you?_

 _Everest: Where's your parents?_

 **Marshall:** Um sorry, I don't feel comfortable answering that. Maybe a different question please.

 **Chase:** *Puts paw on Marshall's shoulder* It's okay Buddy, you don't have to answer that one if it makes you feel uncomfortable. A far as where Ryder found me, I was near my house trying to keep people from walking to close to the streets edge. Heh, it's a funny way to be found by Ryder.

 **Everest:** My parents...I don't know where they are...wherever they are, I hope they are doing good.

 _Jimmy Casket: To All Three Of You Do You Guys Watch The Walking Dead Or Attack On Titan_

 **Chase:** Actually, I like watching the Walking Dead...I Really Enjoy the Police work Rick Grimes does, he's Awesome!

 **Marshall:** I'm with Chase, though I like Darrell, he's the best!

 **Everest:** Same here, Though I like Michone the best, she's totally cool with that sword of hers!

 _Guest: well done pups for answering the question. To all pups: will the other pups be joining you soon to answer questions_

 **All 3 At The Same Time:** Thank You!

 _Besides MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01 who are your favorite writers_

 _Everest: do you miss the penguins and your igloo_

 _chase: how is your brother swift_

 **Marshall:** *Looks at Everest, putting a paw around her* Well, m and Everest Absolutely LOVE Pedz, She's so Awesome!

 **Everest:** *Butting in* And she's so Totally Cool...Wahoo, one of the best!

 **Marshall:** Yeah, and both Everest and me love "Demberway*...So totally awesome and cool! "Josh DD" and "Carbonn15" to!

 **Chase:** My brother, he's alright, both of us are really busy, so it's tough to keep up. And as far as the other pups joining us, they're off doing their own thing, it's just going to be us 3.

 _Brian: Marshall: How much do you really love Everest and if so, would you do anything to protect her - despite all the obstacles in your path ahead of you?_

 _Chase: What was life like when you and Marshall met for the first time and lived together?_

 _Everest: What was it like when you first met Marshall? Was it love at first sight?_

 **Marshall:** *Shuffling paw on the ground* Well Brian, I...I Love Everest with all my heart, more than she knows, like a lot a lot. I would do anything for her without second thoughts...eve if it meant dying for her, I would do it 110%.

 **Everest:** *Approaches Marshall and licks his cheek* Aw, Marshall...I love you to. Wen I first met Marshall...Yes, it was love at first site to...like Marshall, I love him so deeply.

 **Chase:** When Marshall and I first met and lived together, life was Awesome, and still is...not only was he super funny, he was always the first one to try and cheer me up when I was feeling troubled, hi happy nature always cheered me up, he's the best brother a pup like me could ever ask for!

 _Titanflame: Marshall: what have you thinked when you have met Everest for the first time?_  
 _P.S: the same question for Everest on Marshall_

 **Marshall:** Love...it was Love at first site. Everest was stunningly BEAUTIFUL...her blueish/grayish coat and white fur was the definition of Beautiful...and her blue eyes just made me want to melt...Everest truely is Perfect.

 **Everest :** It was Absolute love to. He was handsome, loved his white and black spotted fur, but what really completed Marshall was his Blue Eyes and the most innocent smile I had ever seen. I don't care if he's clumsy, Marshall's My Clumsy Pup.

 _Guest: Dear pups have you ever thought of red vs blue crossover?_

 **Chase:** Actually, no we haven't, we'll have to check it out for you.

 **Chase:** Guys, sorry to say, but Ryder has called me, he wants me to help him with something real quick, so sadly I won't be able to answer any questions for awhile. But no worries, Marshall and Everest...the 2 Love Birds, will be here to answer your questions! Also, You don't have to worry, I'll be back...cya all later.

Well that's it for this go around, Awesome questions again ya'll, the pups really enjoyed answering your questions! Alight, so Chase will be busy helping Ryder, so he won't be available the next 2 or 3 go arounds, but no worries, a Chase said, he'll be back! if you have any other questions, feel free to ask. :)

Thanks Again! :D

~MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01


	4. Answers 3

_**Authors Note: K, here's the next set of answers! XD**_

 _Titanflame: Everest: who is your best friend? and why?_

 **Everest:** Well, that's a pretty easy one, Marshall is, because we both love each other...he's my lovable EMT/Fire Pup.

 _Samuelsmwong: Marshall: If i was a Paw Patrol 2nd leader as a human next to Ryder ,_  
 _what role should i help the team with_

 _Same question for Everest: what do you think of me as a 2nd leader next to Ryder_

 **Marshall:** I'd say, pretty much help him lead the team...and when Ryder is out busy with something important, you take his spot and call us if there's an emergency. And of course play with us and give me belly rubs.

 **Everest:** *Giggles at Marshall* I'd say pretty much the same thing Marshall did, except you don't have to give us any belly rubs, that's only optional, we can live without them.

 _Wild coasta:_ _Hey Marshall and Everest, I know Adventure Bay is the city, but which state/country are you pups in?_

 **Marshall:** *Looks at Everest* Umm, maybe somewhere along the coast of California...I think that's it.

 _Kaleb Hayes: Sorry, what I meant by generation was like Time Force, Jungle Fury, Zeo, Samurai, etc. Sorry if I want clear with the question._

 **Everest:** It's alright, no need to apologize...Um, we're not sure what Chase's answer is but, as for me, I'd be Zeo.

 **Marshall:** Yeah, it's alright. Umm, I would be Samurai.

 _bluey: Marshall: Do you watch/like Wild Kratts?_  
 _Everest: What was an average day like for you before you joined the PAW Patrol, as in how did you survive(avoid hypothermia, find food etc)?_

 **Marshall:** Actually, I have not seen it before, I have to check it out.

 **Everest:** Well , I have a pretty heavy duty fur coat, so that helped me stay warm...and as far as food goes, I had to hunt for it...it was tough, but I did alright.

 _Tomcat549: Chase, do you like the popular TV show "Cops"? If yes, why? If no, why not?_  
 _Marshall, what did you think of 24-year old rookie Alexander Rossi winning the 100th running of the Indy 500 this year?_  
 _Everest, what's your favorite summertime activity?_

 **Marshall:** Um, Chase isn't here right now, but I can say that, yes, Chase likes the show...he watches it almost every time it comes on. And sorry, bu I didn't see it, but I do think it's cool that he won it.

 **Everest:** Um, my favorite summer time activity is playing hide n' seek...and also like sunbathing at the beach, letting the sun shine on my belly.

 _Guest:_ _Same questions for both Marshall and Everest:_  
 _Would you rather be super fast or super strong?_  
 _Would you rather be invisible or have the ability to fly?_

 **Marshall:** Well **,** I'm already a fast runner, so I'd rather be super strong and have the ability to fly. **  
**

 **Everest:** Well, I'm already strong, so I'd like to be super fast and have the ability to fly.

 _Guest: Marshall, have you ever thought of pranking Chase or Everest?_

 **Marshall** : Well, Not Everest, but I have with Chase, but decided against it.

 _Guest: Marshall - what do you think of the stories where you and skye are together or the stories when you are gay and is with rocky, zuma or chase._

 _Everst what do you think of the stories where you are with chase, zuma, rocky or when you are a lesbian and with skye_

 **Marshall:** Well, the gay stuff, honestly I don't like it one bit. With Skye, I don't mind on occasions, but my love is solely with Everest.

 **Everest:** Well, to be honest, I don't want to and don't like either one bit, like Marshall, my love is solely with him.

 _Guest: Chase do you consider marshal your brother?_

 **Marshall:** Chase isn't here right now, he's busy with Ryder and I'm not sure when he'll be back, but I think he said earlier that he loves Skye, but loves me as a brother. **  
**

 _Magical20: Hi._  
 _Here are some questions for each of you: Who's your favorite musical artist, and what's your favorite song by them?_

 **Marshall:** Well, Chase is gone so he can't answer , but for me, it's a sad song, it has to be, "See You Again" By, "Charlie Puth and Wiz Kahlifa".

 **Everest** : Mine is a love country song, it's "Cowboy, Take Me Away" By The "Dixie Chicks".

 _Guest: Everest you forgot to say whether you miss the penguins and your igloo _

_marshal: once or twice is an accident but it happens a bit to much to be accidents all the time. so i guess you enjoy soaking rocky_

 _Everest and Marshall- Do you have a slight mental issue, maybe Autism or ADHD as it seems you do as Everest you seem really hyper when you are talking and in your actions and Marshal you seem to keep tripping over and laugh it off._

 _Marsha-i know one day you ran away but do you still get depressed about being clumsy._

 **Marshall:** Well, No, I don't get depressed anymore by my clumsiness.

 **Everest:** Oh, sorry, I forgot, well, no, not really, it was so lonely there and couldn't do much of anything, so, I don't miss it.

 **Marshall:** And no, I don't like soaking Rocky, it's an accident.

 **Everest:** I don't have any mental issues, or Autism, or ADHD, I don't think I like that statement.

 **Marshall:** I'm not mental, I don't have any of that...w-w-why w-would you say th-th-that...why-y-y-y...wah, I n-need to g-go and b-be alone!

 **Everest:** *yells* Marshall wait! I'm sorry ya'll, but that's got to be a wrap for now, I need to get Marshall and calm him down. We'll be back to answer more questions soon, I promise *Goes to find Marshall*.

 **A/N:** Oops, I guess we lost Marshall. But not to worry ya'll, like Everest said, they'll be back soon to answer more of everyone's questions, k! XD

Don't worry about it "Guest", Marshall's just very sensitive, he'll and Everest will be back soon. XD

And it'll be a good 3 or so chapters before Chase is back, so any questions you might have for him, hang on to them till then, k.:D


End file.
